


Immortal Fragile Song of the Cherry Tree

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, M/M, Mild threat of violence, Potential Love, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), budding friendship, friendly conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “It's important, y'know, to take time and appreciate beauty when you see it.” One shot.





	Immortal Fragile Song of the Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 100% inspired by a 'Gram post, haha.

“Well, well... Fancy meeting you here, Ace!”

Hiroshi Tanahashi turned hard to face the deep voice behind him. He had been so caught up looking at the beautiful _sakura_ blossoms that the rest of the world had faded into quiet reflection.

His wandering mind had conjured shimmering images of those closest to him; and of those who were so far away that it hurt.

One man in particular refused to leave his thoughts; and Tana couldn't suppress a small surge of joy at the knowledge that they'd be able to see one another again soon.

But now, as he turned, he came face-to-face with Lance Archer, of all people, towering over the crowd with a smile on his rugged features.

“Hey, hey, don't be afraid, Ace,” Archer laughed with a wink. “I'm not here to hurt you...today.”

Tanahashi scoffed. “I'm not afraid,” he said simply, ignoring the threat.

“What, then? Surprised to see someone like me here enjoying the flowers?”

“Not at all. I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all.”

Hiroshi sighed and leaned against a nearby tree, light pink petals drifting slowly down around him. “I'm not surprised to see you here at all, actually. You seem like man who appreciates beauty.”

Now _that_ threw Archer for a loop, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Huh. Well, that's actually pretty kind of you, Tanahashi-san.” He gave the Ace a small, respectful bow. “You're just full of surprises, aren't you?”

Tanahashi couldn't help but smile at that, tossing his hair ever-so-slightly. “Well, you know, you'll only be lucky enough to meet someone like me once every hundred years or so.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed, startling several tree-watchers nearby. “Wow! You're incredible. I can see why he likes you so much!”

“He?” Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. That sentence never led anywhere good.

“My Boss. Suzuki.”

Tanahashi shivered deeply at that, something Lance noted with great interest.

“He, like, _loves_ you, man. But loves you in a _I-want-to-destroy-you_ kind of way. Like, if he could literally rip off your limbs and _eat_ you alive—”

Tanahashi held up his hands. “I get it, I get it!” he interrupted, somewhat breathlessly. Minoru Suzuki had told him as much, many, _many_ times over the years. He didn't fully understand the sadistic Pancrase master's on-and-off obsession with him...and he was certain he didn't want to.

And, besides all that, it's not like Tana could forget the hot, wet feeling of Suzuki's tongue as it trailed along his face and neck, that raspy voice whispering the most obscene and terrifying things to him while he was helpless in a steel embrace—

Tanahashi shook himself, trying to dispel the dark thoughts that always followed any mention of Minoru Suzuki. After their last match, he wanted to stay as far away from the King Sadist as possible.

Unfortunately for him, Suzuki had seemed far from satisfied.

The thought made Tanahashi shiver again where he stood, the beauty of the trees temporarily forgotten, the warmth of the Sun doing nothing to lessen the cold feeling creeping up his spine.

For his part, Lance had simply watched, fascinated by the kaleidoscope of emotions that crossed Tanahashi's face. It reminded him of a storm forming on a clear spring day; or a clear river disturbed by a large rock.

“Sorry,” he apologized suddenly, voice drawing the Ace out of his thoughts once again. “I'm really not here to threaten you, or anything, I swear. I just want to enjoy the tress...as I'm sure you do, too.” He tipped his hat to the slightly older man.

Tanahashi managed to retrieve his faltering smile, and gave Lance a cautious nod. “It's okay; it's not your fault you work with a psychopath.”

“Hey, watch it, Buddy.”

“ _But_ , I can forgive you for today, because anyone who appreciates the trees can't be all bad.”

Tanahashi opened his palm, just in time to catch a perfect, pink blossom. He stepped forward, and lifted Lance's hand with his own, transferring the flower into his palm.

“For good luck, maybe,” he said with a small laugh, before turning to leave.

Lance watched Tana as he walked away, pure admiration for the man shining in his eyes.

'I'll have to actually sit down and have a proper conversation with him, someday,' he thought, more happy at the idea than he expected to be.

“You were right, Tanahashi,” Archer called after him, a small smile lingering on his lips. “I really do love to appreciate beauty. I'll see you around!”

Though the Ace didn't turn back around, his raised hand in a salute was enough to make Lance's smile grow even more.

 


End file.
